Vampires unmasked
by T1gerCat
Summary: Let's say Bella is a vampire herself and has gone to Forks on business. Will she unmasks the Cullens? And on her next assignment who will she unmask? will she keep her own mask on?
1. Let's take a trip down memory lane

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, The Vampire Diaries or Moonlight I would be a very happy girl. Unfortunately I don't and I just play with their characters

Part 1 - Let's take a trip down memory lane

I was laying on the bed at the hospital in Phoenix not listening a single word Alice said about shopping trips and shoes and colorful cover-ups for my cast. I wanted to toss her out but preferred to make a conscious decision to fall asleep and pretended to do just that immediately. She shut up finally and left the room. I popped my eyes open again and began contemplating how I ended up here.

It had all started in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. My family was one of the early settlers, albeit not a founding one but pretty close. I was born in wealth even though my father was the Assistant Sheriff and my mother had passed away during childbirth. It was a very common thing back then. I grew up as a young lady was supposed to and attended all the events I had to but secretly I was a tomboy that loved spending time in the woods.

I got my first boyfriend at the tender age of 15. My father would much prefer the younger and more socially accepted Stefan Salvatore but my heart sang for the older brother, Damon. Damon was the bad boy personified. The one who did not want to attend college choosing the army and didn't give a damn if the age gap between us had the whole town talking. Sometimes I think our ... courting was the only thing his father approved of him.

It was the day before he left for war that he proposed to me with his mother's ring. My answer was a resounding 'no' that matched his own feelings about marriage perfectly but neither of our fathers wanted to hear it. I was supposedly shown off and if he was killed during the war I had to be socially accepted as a widow-to-be. On the last day before his troop left we went to the Falls and spent hours looking at the stars. I accepted his proposal. My nanny was planning a grand wedding for when Damon returned - if she returned and I just let her be. She was with me ever since my mother died and I could care less if her skin was dark. I loved her all the same.

About a year later Damon returned for the war and I was so happy to see him I hugged him and kissed him soundly in the middle of the street. PDA was a taboo back then but neither or us cared. Or so I thought.

It was during his absense that things had started to change in the small town. His father had taken in a girl, Katherine Pierce for some reason that was never known. What was well known was her blossoming romance with Stefan Salvatore. Stefan had always been my big brother as he was only a year older than me but since her arrival I had been thrown to the curve. I didn't mind it, I knew how it felt to be in love for the first time. There was something about the olive skinned Katherine that warned me off however.

I guess it was my instinct. Not only because it turned out that vampires (as I later found out she was) were planning to take over the town with her marching front but because she went after Damon. And he let her. Roughly two weeks after he returned, he called our wedding off and started going out with her. I hated the pitying looks I got from a lot of people but the townsfolk was also busy talking about the ring that went from my left ring finger to Katherine's pointer right finger when she was publicly going out with both brothers.

One more year passed until the proverbial shit hit the fan. A lot of people that been found dead, drained of all blood and a secret council had been formed. There was only the possibility of vampires. On the night of my seventeenth birthday the council had spread around enough vervain - a local herb that was lethal to vampires and had rounded most of them, threw them in a church and set them on fire. From my bedroom window I saw the slaves of Giuseppe Salvatore carrying an unconscious Katherine Pierce with Stefan and Damon running after them. The next day the bells of the town rang in a somber mood. The Salvatore brothers were dead.

The war was nearing and more and more men were dying. In a few months the population of the town decreased dramatically enough for said council to take notice and Father was making plans to ship me off to Europe to be away from it all. He wasn't fast enough. I died that week.

I was taking a stroll, returning home from the cemetery late one night. I was visiting Damon's grave every week because even though he fell out of love with me I was still very much in love with him. Suddenly I felt eyes on me and I quickened my step breaking to a slow lady like run. I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the mossy ground. A man was looming over me. A face that I recognized.

"Stefan?"

he muttered an apology before he bit me. I screamed and tried to fight him off but he was too strong. The last thing I remember is hearing voices as I gave into the darkness that was creeping on me.

I woke up hours later lying under heavy clouds. A blond girl was sitting by me, waiting for me to wake up. I knew her; I had seen her around town some evenings. She said her name was Alexis Branson and she was a vampire. She said I was one as well and told me I was transitioning to one myself. We met up with Stefan who was learning how to keep himself together and not eat the rest of the townsfolk and all three of us left town together.

That was 144 years ago.


	2. Time to break up

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, The Vampire Diaries or Moonlight I would be a very happy girl. Unfortunately I don't and I just play with their characters and storylines

Also I really need t thank Vampir3.S3duction. If it wasn't for our talks Bella wouldn't act the why shed does in this fic. Thanks for inspiring me

:D

Part 2 - Time to break up

I was pulled out of my musings by Renee returning to my room bearing two cups of coffee. Vampire or not I am addicted to the stuff.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good Renee, just a little sore"

"Don't you mean mom?"

She joked and I rolled my eyes. I guess I should explain huh?

Charlie is not my father, obviously, but he is a descendant of me. After I 'died' my Father left the town and relocated to the other side of the country in an effort to forget and as a wealthy man started a new family with a little help from Lexi whom I had ask to compel him to get him to not shut down. A few generations down the road Charlie was born. What I had told Edward was the truth except it wasn't about me. He did marry his high school sweetheart, Renee, and they spit out one daughter Isabella Marie. She was named after me down to the middle name. She even looks like me a lot. Same long reddish brown hair, same deep brown eyes, her skin is well tanned obviously not pale like me. With her photos in Charlie's house I could pass as her.

What wasn't true was that Renee left because she hated the small town. Well, she did but the main reason she left was because of me. I came to visit (something I do at least every ten or so years) and she freaked out about me being a vampire. I compelled her to forget about me and she was on her way. She lives in Florida now, married with minor league baseball player Phil Dawyer.

The 'Renee' in my hospital room is her older and wiser sister Kate. Kate is in her early forties, happily married to a doctor with twin sons. She is the head chef of one of the most prestigious restaurants n Phoenix. She found out about me when both me and Isabella were in Phoenix. I went to eat, Isabella worked there. She thought it was cool.

"Hey where did you go?"

"Just down memory lane. Anesthesia has this effect on me"

I shrugged. Kate was a good sport. She covered for me with Edward for my phone call to 'Renee' and made sure to keep up the facade of my identity from the Cullens.

"How are you? Really?"

"I'm good. My leg is almost healed, I just need to eat a little and it will be fine. Getting rid of Edward will be harder"

She laughed

"I can get you a tray if you want. I saw it was a beautiful dish of angel hair"

she said in her Michelin awarded chef tone and I almost gagged.

"No thank you, evil woman"

"Now tell me what happened. Because there is no way you went a few floors down and through a window. Not even Izzie can do that and she is a real klutz"

I smiled and concentrated to see if any Cullens were near. They weren't and I made sure I projected a vision for Alice to have in which Kate and I were having 'the talk'.

"A few months ago some strange deaths happened in Forks and Charlie called me to see if I could help. The local doctor that did the autopsies determined they were animal attacks."

"They weren't?"

"Do you know many animals with a human mouth that drain the blood of their victims?"

"Touché. Go on"

"Well, when Charlie mailed me the reports I could see that all scratches that made it look animal were done post mortem. It was a vampire. I packed and moved in with him as his daughter. Izzie hasn't stepped foot in Forks since her age was single digited so it wasn't hard. On my first day at school I saw that some of the students were not exactly human. I did a little digging and a month later I knew the truth. The problem is that I started dating Edward"

"Why?"

"Because I had to play the 'innocent infatuated human girl' for him to stop being suspicious of me and I sent a 'vision' to his sister of me as a cold one with them. Now he thinks I'm the love of his life"

I rolled my eyes for extra effect and she signed.

"I don't suppose you can ease your way out"

"Noop, tried once. He can't dazzle me and while I can push him in the right direction I can't compel him exactly"

"Bummer"

"Anyways... The killings were happening by the creep that got me here. The Cullens insisted I go play baseball with them so they can show off their speed and grace to me the humble human. He and his two pals crushed the game. The wind blew and he got my scent. Decided to come after me and the Cullens decided to get me away. They think I lived in Phoenix so we came here. The bad guy, James, broke into Renee's house and I thought he had her. He's dead now, leaving me with this"

I pointed to my bandaged arm and she sighed. I had led James into biting me knowing my blood - even though smells like Christmas dinner to a starved person - is deadly to a cold one. It would kill him slowly but Edward finally found his way to the dance studio. I'm pretty sure he'd kill me in the studio but Carlisle led him to try and suck the venom out. No need for me to tell him that their venom while yucky has no effect on me.

"Can you call Mick for me? I promised him I'd call but with a mind reader and a clairvoyant wannabe that spied my every move it was difficult"

"Sure"

She agreed and left for the night. As if it was orchestrated Edward breezed back in and sat on the bed, taking my hand in his.

"Edward, I can't do this. We've been together for less than, what, a week and I am in the hospital. My mother would have gotten hurt if she was at home. What's next Charlie?"

I yelled playing the 'offence is the best defense' card. He looked stricken. I guess talking with your mother about sex isn't exactly building to a breakup!

'Always leave them before they have time to leave you'

Josef Constan, my on and off man when I'm in LA loves to say. Sure it's in a different concept but I think it applies here as well.

"Bella, love.."

"No, we're done. Get out!"

He accepted and left the room in a fake defeated air but while whistling happily in a tone too low for humans to hear.

No one leaves Isabella Marie Swan. I leave them!


	3. It's all about the kind

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, The Vampire Diaries or Moonlight I would be a very happy girl. Unfortunately I don't and I just play with their characters

Part 3 - It's all about the kinds

After talking on the phone with my associate in Los Angeles I decided to keep the human facade and stayed in Forks to finish the school year. I have to admit, I kind of missed high school. Charlie would usually take his leave on August to spend two weeks with Izzie in California. This year was no different so we both packed and flew to Los Angeles where Charlie met Izzie at the airport and the two left for their usual summer vacation in Newport Beach. I took my car and returned to one of my favorite home in L.A.

I spent the summer working with and getting to know Mick's new (and only in the past fifty years) girlfriend. I worked for Mick since his kind has issues with the sunlight while I had found a witch a few years after I changed and gotten myself a ring that was spelled just right to protect me. The sun wasn't the only difference between our kinds.

His kind had to sleep in a freezer, could only consume human blood and would frail to dust under the sun. My kind suffers the same under the sun (unless they have the same kind of jewelry I have), we can consume animal blood but it makes us weak and thankfully we can also digest human food. The last kind of vampires - that I know about - is the 'cold ones'. Their skin sparkles under the sun; they're cold as ice and hard as a diamond. their eyes change color depending on their diet, they can't sleep and last but not least cannot consume human food. From all three kinds I prefer my own.

It was mid September when I got a phone call from a friend. Alexis Branson or Lexi as she went by nowadays, my oldest and best friend.

"hello"

"hello Isabella"

"Hello Alexis, how's it going?"

"Good, great. I'm planning a visit"

"you're coming to LA? You do realize the sun never goes down, right?"

"Not to LA dumdum. Mystic Falls"

I felt the wind getting knocked out of me.

"Mystic Falls, why?"

"Stefan's Bday is tomorrow Bells. Wanna come along?"

Visit my hometown that I've avoided like Lestat the sun or grow up and visit my hometown. I really don't wanna go home.

"I'm in"

"Great. I'll meet you at the airport when you land, call me babe"

I laughed and put on my big girl panties, packed and got on a plane. A few hours later I landed on a small airport. Lexi was nowhere to be found. I called her cell a few times and then rented a car. The sun looked to be about to set, the perfect time for vamps to come out and play. I drove to an Inn, got a room and then took a shower. I changed clothes and headed out again. This time Lexi did pick up her phone

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry babe. Got a little hung up on something. I'm heading to a place called Mystic Grill. Meet me there?"

"Yes mistress"

I said in a mocking tone and asked her for directions. I cruised through town marveling how little it had changed in the past 144 years. It was basically the same, only newer. Soon I was pulling into the parking lot of a busy little establishment and hopped out.

A figure with long blond hair appeared in the entrance and I made to move towards her but stopped dead in my tracks. Yes it was Lexi. Only she saw supported by cops. About every cop in town seemed to be here. She made a run for it only to be staked in the stomach by a raven haired man dressed in all black.

When did the vamp hunters come back?

I ducked behind my car watching the scene unfold. The man lifted Lexi and handed her to a cop who in turn threw her in the backseat of a cruiser. The man turned to a woman, dressed in the same police uniform that Charlie wore in Forks and she thanked him. I saw his face then. Damon Salvatore. Wow, I guess Katherine changed them both. A cry was heard from the entrance. Stefan was there, tears flowing down his cheeks. A teenage girl had him in her arms whispering soothing words while smirking in an evil way I remembered too well.

Well, well, well. Looks like I'm not the only vampire coming home after all. I slipped back into my Maserati GranTurismo and waited till the happy couple left. Stefan dropped Katherine to her house and then left. I didn't bother following him and parked outside her house.

Revenge is a dish best served cold I mused as I stroked the bite I had gotten from James. I waited till all the lights went out in the small house and the three heartbeats slowed in slumber. I scaled the side of the house and found a window that was open on the second floor. I slipped inside quietly. A neat little gift the venom inside me. I no longer needed to be invited inside a house. I could come and go as I pleased.

I opened the doors of all the rooms quietly. A woman in one, a teenage boy groaning deep in slumber in the second and the third one struck gold. I got in and walked up to the brunette vampire. I took a deep breath (I really don't like the idea of killing innocents) and a mixed scent reached my nostrils. A vampire one mixed by a human. What the...

Right, the cure.

Mick's ex wife had gotten hold of a compound that allowed vampires to turn back into humans. Seems like little Kitty-kat has gotten some. I jumped on her bed and straddled her waist. She jumped up ready to scream. I covered her mouth with my hand and let her see me. Her eyes widened in recognition

"hello Katherine"

she whimpered. I smirked. I leaned in and compelled her

"shut up"

Another little trick the Cold One venom gave me. Ability to compel vampires. Any vampires. You should see Mick and Josef when I compelled them to dance and sing the Swan Song for me and Beth. Hilarious!

"You may speak but you are not allowed to scream or shout. You are to tell me the truth and only the truth"

I compelled her again just for the fun of it

"Why are you here?"

"I missed my boys"

"Why are you human?"

"it's the only way Stefan would take me back, If I'm human and everything Katherine isn't"

she said in a sing song voice that made me wonder about her mental health

"Why did Damon stake Lexi"

"I told him to"

"Why!"

"the compound lasts for 48 hours. I'm very hungry after and bodies have been found. Someone needed to take the blame and it would as hell not gonna be me"

she snarled

"that little twerp was taking him away from me. she was in his shower today and I wasn't. No one plays with my boys but me"

SLAP

I slapped her hard and she shuttled up. That felt nice!

"Where is Lexi now?"

she shrugged non caring.

"Does this human you're posing as even exist?"

"of course not"

I smirked

"Don't move"

I compelled her and got up. On the desk was a legal pad, I took it and grabbed a pen

"Write down. Stefan, Damon I can't do this anymore. You two are no fun at all. Oh by the way, Elena doesn't exist, she never did. I love you boys, NOT. Katherine"

in her handwriting it was obvious she didn't want to write it but my hold on her was strong. I had her put the letter in question under her pillow and then move to the bathroom. No need to leave a mess behind. I told her to lay in the tub and slit her wrists. She was human now and she would die like one.

I sat with her the whole time. Once I was sure she was dead and not gonna come back back to life in any form. Gently I took off all her jewelry, One of it would be her daylight one, and went to her room. Rummaging through her closet and drawers. I picked any file, folder (including her diary) anything that proved she really is Katherine and put in her schoolbag along with her jewelry case. Then I wrote a suicide letter saying she did all the murders in town and couldn't let an innocent girl take the fall for it in her handwriting and left the house whistling a happy tune I had learned in elementary school.


	4. Can you steal a body

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, The Vampire Diaries or Moonlight I would be a very happy girl. Unfortunately I don't and I just play with their characters

Part 4 – Can you steal a body if it comes willingly?

Once in my car, I took my phone off my purse and called Guillermo The guy that supplies me in LA with blood.

"Hello, La morgue"

"Hello Guillermo"

"Bella?"

"No, the Christmas spirit. I have a question for you"

"Go ahead"

"if you were a police officer who captured a vampire and know its a vampire, where would you stack the body?"

"The morgue"

he replied in a heartbeat. I thanked him and put the phone back. The morgue, obviously. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's in the hospital. In a city this small the hospital is next to the fire station, which is next to the police station, which is near the city hall. Exactly where they were back in 1864.

I parked away enough of the block where all those were and sped to the hospital with vampire speed. I looked at the location map in the lounge. Yep, the morgue is in the basement. Who wants to see the bodies being rolled away? No one that's who.

I slipped on a long white doctor's coat I found hanging around and headed tot he morgue. To my great relief the morgue was empty. Not a single guard in sight and smell. There was only one body bag on the steel table in the middle. I unzipped it slowly. Yep, that's Lexi, stake still inside her. I pulled it out and smeared the rest of the compound I had found in Katherine's jewelry box on the wound. Thirty five agonizing minutes later the wound closed and a very human Lexi woke up.

"Welcome to the land of the living Alexis. Wanna stay human or should I turn you back?"

I asked her in a calm tone and she blinked.

"human?"

"long story. Wanna break outta here or will you stay?"

"out. Won't they look for me?"

"not if my plan works. Come on"

Gently I lifted her up and supported her as we left. No one saw a thing. I helped her in my car and headed to my room at the Inn. Should we hightail it out of here or can we stay?

The end - Will be a sequel to this I promise. It's already in the works


	5. AN

Hello everyone, this isn't a double update so so sorry, Vampires-suck1993 asked me to help promote his/her awards so read on

**Dear Readers,**

**I, L. West am hosting the BLOODLUST AWARDS to honour the wonderful authors that continue to entertain us with such wonderful and creative ideas.**

**Everything you need - links and rules can be found on my author profile and story posted. My author name is vampires-suck1993.**

**If you don't want to e-mail the nominations, you can leave a review or simply PM me. (vampires-suck1993).**

**Nomination should be in by the 8th of November as voting begins on the 14th November.**

**You can type bloodlust awards on google and go to the wordpress blog for moore information. If you have any enquiries the email is bitelilwest1993 (typo on profile).**

**Hope to hear from you and thank you for your time.**

**Vampires-suck1993**

I would appreciate if I saw my name on the nominees list but that is your choice. I already know the authors I'll be nominating ;)

Have fun my lovelies,

T1gerCat


End file.
